<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistake - (aokaga story) by prayformuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177298">Mistake - (aokaga story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformuke/pseuds/prayformuke'>prayformuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Neighbors, Romance, aokaga - Freeform, kagamine - Freeform, murahimuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformuke/pseuds/prayformuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando estava adormecendo sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado, não deu tanta importância, pensou que era uma alucinação provinda do efeito do álcool. Se Kagami estivesse prestando atenção, notaria que a porta do apartamento já estava aberta antes dele chegar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Oe! Você tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe? - Himuro questionou enquanto observava a dificuldade que o ruivo estava enfrentando por conta do álcool, para sair do automóvel. Haviam abusado das doses durante a comemoração na formatura de seu irmão no curso de medicina.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Tenho sim irmão, até mais tarde! - A resposta dada entre soluços não pareceu tão confiante para o mais velho, mas antes que pudesse retrucar, Taiga já tinha saído do carro e caminhava de forma cambaleante para a entrada do edifício em que residia.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Kagami! - Tentou protestar, mas o ruivo já havia desaparecido do seu campo de visão. Sentiu um leve aperto em seu antebraço, Murasakibara que até então assistia o curto diálogo do namorado com o amigo de infância decidiu intervir, trazendo o condutor para a realidade. Estavam parados no meio da via por tempo demais, não havia o que insistir, Kagami já estava nas dependências de seu prédio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Amanhã você liga para ele Himuro, vamos pra casa. - O mais velho olhou de relance para a entrada do edifício enquanto dava a partida. Torceu para que ele encontrasse o apartamento e não adormecesse na portaria como já acontecera. Saiu do local com o namorado levemente embriagado no assento do carona, esfregando os olhos como se quisesse despistar o sono insistente provocado pela bebida, em sua humilde opinião era uma cena adorável.  Depois ligaria para Taiga para ter certeza do estado do amigo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.................................................................... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do outro lado da história, o ruivo recuperava a postura apoiado em um dos pilares do hall de entrada do prédio. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter abusado da bebida quando viu o aviso de interditado no elevador, morava no quarto andar e normalmente não se importaria em subir as escadas, mas no estado em que se encontrava sabia que seria um grande desafio. Com a pouca coordenação que lhe restava começou o primeiro lance de escadas apoiando-se nas paredes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Maldita formatura! Maldito curso! - A cada passo e tropeço que dava mais um xingamento proferia, no terceiro lance de escada quase caiu para trás, não lembra quantas vezes precisou parar por sentir que o enjoo o levaria a perder o restinho de dignidade que preservava. Não deveria ter ultrapassado seu limite, mas precisava celebrar a conclusão do curso, a conquista de um diploma depois de todos os sacrifícios e as péssimas noites de sono enfrentadas durante os anos de graduação. Bom, foi com esse argumento que Himuro o convenceu a estender sua estadia na festa. Péssima escolha, precisava fazer uma anotação mental de não dar tanta atenção aos argumentos do seu querido irmão, principalmente se eles envolvessem de alguma forma o uso de álcool.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quase deu um grito de satisfação quando viu a plaquinha em cima da porta, indicando o quarto andar. Estava cansado, desde o fim do colegial não tinha mais se dedicado afinco aos exercícios físicos, ficava restrito a um mano a mano com o irmão ou com Kuroko, quando estes estavam disponíveis nos finais de semana em que não saiam com seus próprios pares. Então para o ruivo, restava o foco nos estudos e de vez em quando as subidas de escada. Não estava fora de forma, mas com toda certeza sua resistência física não era mais a mesma.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parou no último degrau e se apoiou nos próprios joelhos para recuperar o ar que nem sabia que tinha perdido e adentrou o quarto andar já buscando o molho de chaves em seu jeans preto. Ainda com o apoio das paredes, foi se encaminhando para o final do corredor onde ficava seu apartamento, eram quatro em cada andar. Parou em frente a porta de madeira branca padrão e com a visão meio turva reconheceu a chave que possibilitaria sua entrada. Introduziu o pequeno objeto metálico e sem muita dificuldade abriu a porta, quase caindo com por ter usado o próprio corpo contra a madeira. Recuperou-se, fechando a porta logo em seguida, jogando a chave na mesinha que se encontrava na entrada e deixando o próprio calçado no genkan, ficando apenas de meias. Suspirou aliviado, estava em casa.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caminhando em direção ao quarto no final do apartamento, o ruivo sofreu com mais alguns tropeços, um pouco causado pela própria embriaguez e um pouco pela quantidade de roupas e outros objetos no chão, não se lembrava de ter deixado uma bagunça antes de sair, mas não estava em condições de tal reflexão no momento. Quando chegou ao seu destino, não se deu nem ao trabalho de acender a luz, despiu-se e se deitou apenas de blusa, cueca e meias, amanhã lidaria com toda a roupa suja, precisava dormir.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando estava adormecendo sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado, não deu tanta importância, pensou que era uma alucinação provinda do efeito do álcool. Se Kagami estivesse prestando atenção, notaria que a porta do apartamento já estava aberta antes dele chegar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quaisquer comentários serão bem vindos. Tenham uma boa leitura, se cuidem. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quando estava adormecendo sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado, não deu tanta importância, pensou que era uma alucinação provinda do efeito do álcool. Se Kagami estivesse prestando atenção, notaria que a porta do apartamento já estava aberta antes dele chegar.” - MISTAKE, Cap. 1.  </p><p> </p><p>O amanhecer é sempre reconfortante, menos quando você acorda com uma baita dor de cabeça consequente de uma ressaca. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento do ruivo antes de se dar conta do braço que o circundava. Parcialmente adormecido, Taiga virou-se de barriga pra cima e teve o primeiro lapso de sobriedade quando não fora capaz de reconhecer o teto do quarto, alguma coisa estava errada em tudo aquilo. Gemeu de dor, a pontada em sua cabeça só aumentava e estava longe de melhorar.  </p><p> </p><p>Se desesperou um pouco quando não reconheceu a tintura do cômodo, tinha dado um novo banho de cor em menos duas semanas, seu quarto definitivamente não tinha paredes cinzas. Sentiu um aperto em seu baixo ventre, precisava ir ao banheiro. Olhou para o braço que repousava em sua cintura e se amaldiçoou mentalmente com o reconhecimento daquele tom de pele. Quase de imediato soube que aquela situação não teria um bom desfecho para si. Torceu para estar errado, mas ao virar-se conseguiu vislumbrar a nuca do cabeça azulada. Estava fodido!  </p><p> </p><p>Só agora notara o calor que emanava do sujeito ao seu lado, não poderia negar que ele cheirava bem. Que merda estava pensando? Precisava sair o quanto antes daquele lugar, de preferência daquele planeta, porque não existe ainda uma realidade da qual Aomine Daiki relevaria aquela situação constrangedora. Munido de toda recente sobriedade que se apoderara de seu corpo e por meio de movimentos apressados empurrou o braço do moreno pro lado enquanto se levantava da cama. O ato repentino o fez sentir uma leve tontura, mas logo recuperou-se. Seu cérebro agia como se estivesse correndo risco de vida, e de certa forma estava. Quando conseguiu sair do leito, começou a procurar por suas roupas em meio a toda aquela bagunça, porquê devastador mesmo seria se o azulado lhe visse somente em suas peças íntimas, ele jamais deixaria aquele assunto morrer. Já sentia o nervoso da humilhação em seu âmago quando sua bexiga deu sinal de que iria explodir. Não conseguiria esperar até atravessar todo o corredor do quarto andar, acertar a chave – que até esse momento, não sabia onde estava - na fechadura de sua verdadeira porta para entrar em seu apartamento, percorrer todo o imóvel e enfim adentrar ao banheiro. Só de pensar em todo esse trajeto, sua bexiga deu outra fisgada. Fez o que achou mais prudente no momento. Saiu em passos largos em direção ao banheiro, sorte sua é que as plantas dos apartamentos eram iguais.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>............................................................ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aomine por outro lado despertara com o som dos passos do ruivo, mas como morava sozinho acabou concluindo que o dono daqueles sons fosse algum dos seus vizinhos de parede; o isolamento acústico não fora o forte daquele prédio. Espreguiçando-se de forma preguiçosa, como se estivesse convocando todos os seus músculos para comparecer durante aquela manhã, levantou-se. Sentiu um aroma diferente no ar, um cheiro almiscarado, que para seus sentidos parecia agradável. Imaginou ser um novo produto usado na lavanderia para onde enviava seus lençóis e demais peças semanalmente. Estava cansado, mas precisava despertar para aproveitar sua folga do batalhão da polícia, tinha ascendido a posição de delegado do décimo quarto batalhão e já ambicionava uma nova promoção. Não foi espantoso reconhecer o talento investigativo, afinal sempre foi muito bom em tudo o que se dedicava.  </p><p> </p><p>Abriu as cortinas e se xingou mentalmente ao olhar para a situação do aposento, com toda aquela bagunça não descansaria tão cedo, precisava contratar uma outra empregada. Lembrou-se de ligar para o chaveiro, ontem na pressa para entrar em casa acabou forçando demais a chave e quebrando a fechadura do apartamento. Amaldiçoou até sua décima encarnação pelo ato, aquele definitivamente não tinha sido o seu dia. Primeiro não conseguiu realizar sua corrida matinal no parque próximo do apartamento por conta da chuva, depois ao chegar no trabalho se deparou com uma pilha de inquéritos para serem revisados em cima da sua mesa, odiava o lado burocrático de sua profissão e, agora teria que comprar uma nova fechadura. Procurou uma bermuda no guarda roupas instalado no canto esquerdo do quarto, vestindo-a logo depois. Precisava limpar aquele chiqueiro que chamava de casa, mesmo que contra sua vontade. Em horas como essa, sentia falta de morar com seus pais, ao menos seu quarto se manteria limpo na maior parte do tempo. Começou juntando as poucas peças de roupa que estavam no chão do cômodo. Foi enquanto segurava um jeans preto apertado demais pro seu gosto que o viu parado na porta do aposento apenas de cueca. </p><p> </p><p>Ficaram se encarando, por tempo demais na opinião de ambos; meio incertos de como prosseguir aquela situação. Aomine não era alheio a existência de Kagami, sabia que residia do outro lado do corredor que seu antigo rival do colegial, até já tinham se cumprimentado no elevador. Ah também tinha isso, outro desastre de seu dia, constatar que o elevador não funcionava e precisar subir os lances de escada, não gostava de ser forçado a se exercitar, já passara da fase de ser explorado por técnicos perversos! Se Satsuki o ouvisse falar assim de seus antigos treinadores, puxaria sua orelha. Mas voltando ao baka, não eram mais adolescentes, não precisava ficar procurando pequenas discussões com o menor, mesmo que tivesse a vaga lembrança de apreciar os efeitos que causava no ruivo. Era divertido, fora divertido. Mas agora, apesar de não mais rivais, não se lembrava de terem desenvolvido algo que levasse a recebe-lo praticamente nu em sua residência.  </p><p> </p><p>-Me dê uma boa razão para não pegar a minha arma e atirar bem na sua cara estúpida Bakagami! - Era perceptível o desespero de Taiga, nem ele mesmo saberia explicar porque estava apenas de cueca no apartamento do outro. Mas a pronúncia do antigo e nada carinhoso apelido, fez uma onda de calor subir por suas bochechas e a raiva se apoderar de seu corpo. </p><p> </p><p>-Maldito! Devolva minha calça! - Foi se aproximando com os punhos cerrados na direção do outro que agora lhe olhava confuso. Daiki questionava a sanidade do menor, teria o ruivo batido a cabeça? Ele era mais idiota do que pensara, era ele o intruso, não o contrário.  </p><p> </p><p>-Ee, não seja idiota Kagami, foi você quem deixou a calça aqui. Está no meu apartamento, eu posso muito bem jogá-la no lixo! - Olhou desafiadoramente para o agora totalmente vermelho ser que bufava de ódio em sua frente. Aomine despertava esse tipo de sentimento, era realmente difícil não desejar esganá-lo. -Vamos baka, ainda estou esperando uma explicação. - Por mais estranha que aquela situação fosse em todas as perspectivas, o moreno não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso diante das expressões raivosas do outro, tinha se esquecido de como era fácil incitar o ódio no ruivo falso.  </p><p> </p><p>Kagami respirou fundo, mentalizando que o homicídio, até mesmo de pessoas desprezíveis como o moreno, era classificado como crime grave. -Eu não sei. - E realmente não sabia, não fazia ideia de como conseguira encontrar seu andar, nem se lembrava de ter se despedido dos seus amigos ou se tinha retornado com eles. Precisava fazer um lembrete mental para ligar para Himuro depois que conseguisse retornar para casa. Mas voltando para a realidade e tendo consciência de aquilo não seria o suficiente enquanto explicação, decidiu prosseguir com qualquer informação que saísse de sua boca. -Olha, eu realmente pensei que estava no meu apartamento até hoje de manhã. Em minha defesa Aho, a porta abriu com a minha chave! - Apontou o dedo firmemente na direção do outro como se o seu argumento raso, dito de maneira confiante fosse lhe favorecer de alguma forma.  </p><p> </p><p>-É claro que a porra da porta iria abrir pra você baka, a fechadura está quebrada! Você é cego ou o álcool derreteu seu cérebro? - É claro que Aomine tinha notado o consumo do outro, alguns anos trabalhando na polícia te preparam para reconhecer a fala arrastada e até mesmo o leve odor da substância. Hoje será um dia daqueles, era o que pensava. Jogou a peça de roupa que ainda estava em sua mão no rosto de Kagami. -E como você não percebeu que não estava em casa? Não achou estranho o corpo de outro cara do seu lado?  </p><p> </p><p>O sorriso de Aomine aumentava a cada expressão indignada refletida na face de Taiga; que sentiu ainda mais raiva da sua situação quando notou o olhar descabido do outro sob suas coxas, quis voar na garganta dele. -Pare de me olhar assim, seu pervertido! - A risada escandalosa do outro ecoou no dormitório. Se pudesse o ruivo já teria cavado um buraco e desaparecido. Precisava retornar para a sua verdadeira casa antes que a vergonha o matasse, ou ele matasse o dono daquele belo par de olhos azuis. Começou a vestir a calça o mais depressa que sua coordenação e letargia possibilitavam.  </p><p> </p><p>Estava nervoso, levemente embriagado e totalmente envergonhado. For God sake! Precisava de uma aspirina e sua cama, não de um moreno imbecil tirando sarro de seu estado. Analisando o contexto atual, até que a conversa que tivera com Kuroko na semana anterior fazia sentido. O antigo colega aparecera no final do seu expediente no hospital, informando que Takao ligara para ele, comentando que Midorima estava apreensivo por conta de Kagami, mas que não poderia fazer a ligação pois naquele fatídico dia tinha lido que seu signo receberia uma notícia ruim, então estava afastado de todos os meios de comunicação. Takao dissera que o de cabelos verdes em uma de suas consultas semanais aos astros acabou revelando que naquela semana o universo conspiraria contra Taiga. O ruivo não conteve a gargalhada quando ouviu aquela baboseira sair pela boca de sua antiga luz, precisou de uns minutos para se recuperar da crise de riso. Entretanto, a expressão de Kuroko não alterara, ele se manteve sério enquanto dizia para o mais alto não brincar com aquele assunto, que as coisas realmente poderiam dar uma reviravolta. Kagami desconversara e deixara para lá, mas agora refletindo a respeito, percebera que o universo estava brincando com ele. Karma is a bitch! </p><p> </p><p>O azulado por sua vez decidiu não esperar sua falta de destreza, saiu do cômodo sem o menor aviso deixando-o ali com uma perna da calça vestida e com um grave problema de equilíbrio. Aomine tinha outros problemas para resolver, poderia implicar com o menor depois, sua porta e sua higiene matinal eram mais urgentes no momento. Ainda no aposento, Kagami sentiu um calafrio em sua espinha ao imaginar que o demônio tinha ido buscar a tal arma, era impossível de que as coisas permaneceriam naquele diálogo constrangedor. Juntou o resto dos seus pertences e saiu apressado pelo corredor que até o presente momento ele não imaginava ser tão extenso. Por todos os cômodos em que passara sequer vira o rastro de Aomine e estava dando graças por este feito. Enquanto sentava-se no genkan para calçar seu tênis e ir embora, notou a luminosidade de seu chaveiro metálico em cima de um aparador perto da porta de entrada. Mas como toda desgraça pouca é bobagem, quando estava prestes e pôr a mão na maçaneta, ouviu a voz do desgraçado não muito longe de si. </p><p> </p><p>-Sabe baka, da próxima vez que quiser dormir comigo não precisa ficar de rodeios, nem colocar a culpa na bebida. - Daiki falava despretensiosamente enquanto analisava o corte das unhas de sua mão, decidiu que precisava apará-las. Com o dito, o ruivo virou-se tão depressa com suas mãos retornando à posição defensiva e com tanta força que suas unhas chegaram a machucar a palma de sua mão. Por um breve momento esquecera-se de que era um homem civilizado.  </p><p> </p><p>Atento ao limite ultrapassado. Do outro lado da sala de estar, Aomine engoliu em seco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada a todos aqueles que reservaram um tempo para ler essa história, espero que estejam gostando. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-Sabe baka, da próxima vez que quiser dormir comigo não precisa ficar de rodeios, nem colocar a culpa na bebida. - Daiki falava despretensiosamente enquanto analisava o corte das unhas de sua mão, precisava apará-las. Com o dito, o ruivo virou-se tão depressa com suas mãos retornando à posição defensiva e com tanta força que suas unhas chegaram a machucar a pele da palma de sua mão. Por um breve momento esquecera-se de que era um homem civilizado.  </p>
<p>Atento ao limite ultrapassado, do outro lado da sala de estar, Aomine engoliu em seco.” - MISTAKE, Cap. 2. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.....................................</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Seu bastardo! - Kagami vinha na direção do moreno proferindo todo e qualquer tipo de xingamento do qual recordava, desta vez não recuaria, acertaria um soco bem no nariz daquele desgraçado! E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Acertou a cara dele com gosto, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, logo acertando um segundo soco em sua bochecha. E pela raiva que se apoderara do corpo menor haveriam muito mais se os anos de batalhão não ensinassem técnicas de defesa pessoal para Daiki que prontamente desviou do terceiro golpe que se desprendia para suas costelas, agarrando com dificuldade os pulsos de Kagami que ainda gritava as costumeiras ofensas enquanto tentava se soltar do aperto em seus braços.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Foi tudo rápido demais. Empurrou o avermelhado em direção a parede mais próxima, fazendo-o colidir com as costas no concreto. -Me solta seu desgraçado! Eu vou arrebentar essa sua cara seu demô... - O ruivo ainda tentava se soltar para atingir o outro, fazê-lo engolir cada palavra que já ousara dizer, quando fora pego de surpresa. De uma forma exasperada e desajeitada, Aomine pressionou os lábios contra os de Taiga. Não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo ou do que pretendia com o beijo, mas era uma ótima maneira de cessar toda aquela gritaria. Depois de alguns segundos, que para Kagami pareciam uma eternidade; afastou o rosto do outro na esperança de que tudo aquilo se acalmasse, porém ainda manteve os pulsos sob sua guarda para evitar outra explosão catastrófica. -Demônio! Me solta Aomine, seu bastardo de merd... -  Como os gritos persistiam, voltou a pressionar os lábios contra os do ruivo. Não deixando de reparar a docilidade do ruivo durante o ato, jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas até gostara dessa versão de Bakagami.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando sentiu o outro relaxar os músculos, afastou-se novamente sob as mesmas circunstâncias, mas prontamente proferindo antes que surgisse mais uma onda de xingamentos. -Eu vou fazer de novo se você não parar com essa porcaria! Posso ficar nessa o dia inteiro seu idiota. - Observou o ruivo trincar o maxilar e decidiu continuar. -Eu vou te soltar, mas eu juro que se você tentar me socar de novo eu não vou te beijar dessa vez, eu revidar e isso vai ficar realmente feio. Entendeu? - Viu quando ele assentiu, mas não deixaria tão barato, afinal, é de Aomine que estamos falando. - Perguntei se você me entendeu baka, além de burro ficou surdo? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quase como um rosnado a voz de Kagami ressoou. -Sim, agora me solta seu desgraçado! - Passava a mão nos pulsos na falha tentativa de tirar a sensação do aperto outrora provocado pelo moreno que assistia tudo de perto, perto até demais para o seu costume.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Pensei que fosse relutar mais, sei que me beijar é tentador. - E lá estava o bastardo outra vez, cutucando o tigre com vara curta. Era inevitável, os dois não conseguiam passar tanto tempo juntos sem iniciar uma nova troca de farpas. Só pararam com o joguinho de gato e rato após o colegial, muito em consequência da falta de contato entre ambos. Além do mais, nas poucas vezes em que se viram no corredor, quando Kagami teve a triste surpresa de descobrir ser o mais novo vizinho de porta do seu antigo rival; não se demoraram tanto ao ponto de trocar mais do que um olhar ou até mesmo um bom dia, quando estavam de bom humor, o que era particularmente raro.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Se você chama isso de beijo... - Conseguiu ver de relance uma veia saltar na testa de Aomine. Um ponto para Taiga, e a torcida vai a loucura! - Já tive experiências melhores e mais duradouras... - Olhou para a face, agora nada amigável, de Aomine e quase pode saciar a “vitória”. Quase, porque logo sentiu a frieza do concreto contra sua pele, aquele homem definitivamente tinha alguma tara em pressionar as pessoas contra a parede, não atoa fora a sua escolha profissional. Caso de até mesmo levar para terapia, deveria mencionar isso com o cabeça azulada, só para provocá-lo.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desta vez não somente os lábios, mas as mãos do amorenado vieram participar do ato. Kagami gostaria de dizer que não o beijou de volta, que permaneceu firme como nas demais tentativas. E como gostaria, porque então não teria mais esse arrependimento para contabilizar em sua vida. Quase conseguiu ouvir a risada de Himuro quando contasse que dormiu abraçado com o desgraçado e que na manhã seguinte correspondeu ao beijo dele. Beijo de língua! E que beijo. O bastardo era estupidamente bom, sabia onde colocar as mãos, onde deveria apertar, alisar, marcar ou simplesmente tocar. A dignidade já tinha dado adeus a Taiga quando este realmente cedeu e resolveu insinuar sua pélvis contra a do azulado em busca de maior contato.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tão rápido como iniciou, Aomine afastou-se, com aquele sorriso presunçoso característico. Ele tinha o tigre nas mãos e nem mesmo Taiga conseguiria negar. -Vai dizer agora que meu beijo não é bom?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Maldito. – Estava envergonhado até o último fio de cabelo. Sentia vergonha não somente do beijo trocado, mas de tudo, até mesmo da concordância em permanecer naquela festa miserável. Pensou que esse seria um bom momento de ir embora e fingir que aquilo jamais acontecera. Lidaria com o vexame depois, agora só queria um bom banho e sua cama. Quem sabe se retornasse para os Estados Unidos essa história não o perseguisse. Quando se preparava pra sair daquela situação, sentiu os dedos esguios alisarem seu rosto. Olhou confuso pro dono destes que no momento estava mais concentrado em acariciá-lo do que manter contato visual. -O que pensa que está fazendo Aho? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Você não gostou? – A fala saiu tão baixa que Kagami só conseguiu ouvir a questão levantada pelo maior por estarem muito próximos, praticamente compartilhando a mesma lufada de ar. Queria tê-lo feito repetir, mas a pontada de incerteza plena presente na fala não lhe permitiu tamanha crueldade. Por mais que o outro merecesse, não conseguiria ser maldoso, não com aquele olhar de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança. Observou-o melhor e o notou mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior como escape para um nervosismo que até o momento não sabia que o outro pudesse sentir. Involuntariamente estendeu a mão até os lábios do azulado e o fez despertar do transe, interrompendo o ato nervoso. Surpresa era o que Daiki expressava, por um momento ficou estático apenas apreciando o leve toque em seu rosto, era uma sensação nova, para ambos. Nunca chegaram a tais níveis de intimidade, ser rival de alguém te dá muito conhecimento sobre aquela pessoa, mas não ao ponto de saber como ela gosta de ser beijada ou que tipo de reação ela tem quando é surpreendida por um gesto carinhoso. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabia bastante coisas sobre Kagami, mas todas elas de alguma forma envolviam basquete, e estava confortável com isso até o momento. Porém, agora se reencontravam em um campo desconhecido para ambos. Tinha receio de onde aquilo os pudesse levar e sabia que compartilhavam esse sentimento, entretanto Aomine sempre fora curioso e estava disposto a se aventurar. Torcia para que essa disposição fosse mútua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-Você não gostou? – A fala saiu tão baixa que Kagami só conseguiu ouvir a questão levantada pelo maior por estarem muito próximos, praticamente compartilhando a mesma lufada de ar. Queria tê-lo feito repetir, mas a pontada de incerteza plena presente na fala não lhe permitiu tamanha crueldade. Por mais que o outro merecesse, não conseguiria ser maldoso, não com aquele olhar de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança. Observou-o melhor e o notou mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior como escape para um nervosismo que até o momento não sabia que o outro pudesse sentir. Involuntariamente estendeu a mão até os lábios do azulado e o fez despertar do transe, interrompendo o ato nervoso. Surpresa era o que Daiki expressava, por um momento ficou estático apenas apreciando o leve toque em seu rosto, era uma sensação nova, para ambos. Nunca chegaram a tais níveis de intimidade, ser rival de alguém te dá muito conhecimento sobre aquela pessoa, mas não ao ponto de saber como ela gosta de ser beijada ou que tipo de reação ela tem quando é surpreendida por um gesto carinhoso. </p><p>Sabia bastante coisas sobre Kagami, mas todas elas de alguma forma envolviam basquete, e estava confortável com isso até o momento. Porém, agora se reencontravam em um campo desconhecido para ambos. Tinha receio de onde aquilo os pudesse levar e sabia que compartilhavam esse sentimento, entretanto Aomine sempre fora curioso e estava disposto a se aventurar. Torcia para que essa disposição fosse mútua.” - MISTAKE, Cap. 3. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Eu gostei. – A voz falhara um pouco, não estava familiarizado com um Aomine levemente corado e desviando o olhar de forma rápida. Chegou à conclusão de que jamais se acostumaria com as mudanças repentinas de humor do outro. Recolheu a mão do rosto do mais alto e ficou encarando o cômodo em que estavam, tão quanto se não mais bagunçado que o primeiro. Aquele cabeça de vento não tomaria jeito nunca.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-E você quer tentar de novo? – Voltou sua atenção para ele e novamente sentiu vontade de pedir para que repetisse a fala, não por maldade, mas para que não sofresse com enganos. Entretanto, quando voltou a ser beijado, soube que não tinha cometido um erro sensorial. O moreno parecia se dedicar ainda mais, estavam realmente trocando experiências. Notou isso quando as duas mãos, sem pudor algum, agarram suas nádegas e o forçaram para cima, para que engatasse as pernas ao redor da cintura do azulado. Acabou gemendo quando seu membro fora premido entre os dois corpos, conseguiu imaginar o sorriso estampado na cara do outro como resposta a sua entrega. Ficou tentado a perguntar onde Aomine tinha aprendido tantos “truques”, pois lembrava da época em que o outro era fascinado por revistas de mulheres peladas com peitos assustadoramente grandes e, até essa fatídica manhã, Taiga tinha certeza de que não tinha peitos que interessassem o gosto de Daiki. Não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre essa questão, logo foi sendo conduzido no colo do outro até o sofá, ficando por debaixo do moreno, que distribuía beijos e mordidas ao longo do seu pescoço e clavícula. –Que inferno baka, por que você tinha que vestir uma calça tão apertada? – As mãos que anteriormente se ocupavam em fazer cestas, agora apalpavam as coxas torneadas do antigo colega.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aomine por sua vez não queria pensar muito no que estava acontecendo entre os dois, só sabia que estava gostando e para ele isso já era o suficiente. Mesmo que uma voz insistisse em lhe atormentar insinuando que aquela situação era um desejo reprimido de anos anteriores, mas isso era outro ponto que deveria ser levado a sua terapeuta. Agora só queria ouvir os sons que saíam da boca do ruivo e a ardência provocada pelas unhas do mesmo em suas costas desnudas. Era tudo o que precisava saber afinal, seu corpo sempre correspondeu melhor, sua natureza sempre fora prática. Pediu para que Kagami tirasse a blusa e ele o fez, já tinha visto o outro sem camisa quando eram mais jovens, mas agora era diferente. Tudo era diferente e transparecia isso nos toques e nos beijos que deixava na pele bronzeada. Era quente, ele sempre fora assim, flamejante por inteiro e agora o tinha em suas mãos, e não se importaria em se queimar. -Você vai me ajudar a tirar essa calça ou não? - O ruivo proferira após mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha, tinha a impressão de ficaria impossibilitado de frequentar o vestuário do batalhão por uns dias até que todas aquelas marcas desaparecessem.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Como negaria um pedido tão urgente quanto aquele? Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para entender aonde aquele contato levaria os dois, Aomine só esperava não se desmanchar no tecido do sofá, aquilo demoraria a sair e o moreno ainda esperava poder descansar em seu dia de folga. -Vamos pro meu quarto... - Não esperou uma resposta, apenas levantou-se e puxou o outro pela mão. Andavam apressados pelo apartamento vez ou outra parando para que se beijassem. Quando chegaram ao quarto, sentou-se no colchão com o ruivo em seu colo, que atenuava ainda mais o contato de suas regiões íntimas. Por um breve segundo observou a desenvoltura do outro em seu colo, era uma cena que não se incomodaria em rever caso o questionassem.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O ruivo rebolava em cima do membro coberto do outro simulando penetração, enquanto apreciava os gemidos que ele tentava inutilmente controlar. Estava o beijando e intercalando os arranhões com mordiscadas no lábio já previamente maltratado do azulado. Queria mais, queria ouvi-lo gritar seu nome. Comprovaria que era tão bom quanto ele no quesito provocação. Algumas coisas não mudavam afinal, ainda sentia vontade de competir. Era o que o movia. Acreditando que aquilo ainda era pouco, desceu uma de suas mãos para o tronco amorenado e adentrou com facilidade o short esportivo que o outro trajava. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ao sentir o contato da mão do outro em seu membro, Aomine pendeu a cabeça para trás, interrompendo o beijo, não conseguindo controlar o gemido satisfeito que escapou por seus lábios. Taiga com um sorriso satisfeito, prendeu sua mão nos curtos fios azulados deixando o pescoço livre para seu deleite. Daiki levantava o próprio quadril em busca de contato enquanto apalpava a bunda, ainda coberta, do menor.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Repentinamente o ruivo empurrou o tronco do maior, fazendo-o colidir com a maciez dos lençóis e ficou em pé. O outro o encarou confuso, mas logo compreendeu sua intenção. Precisava se livrar daquela calça imediatamente, antes que explodisse. Com o feito realizado, apesar das dificuldades que o outro teve como consequência do estado em que se encontrava, o moreno o assistiu ficar de joelhos diante de si. Daiki parecia não acreditar que o antigo pivô da Seirin, aquele que já o derrotara em um momento de descuido seu, estaria prestes a acariciá-lo intimamente. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso presunçoso quando sentiu as únicas peças de roupa que cobriam sua intimidade, serem retiradas de seu corpo. Estava nu, completamente nu. Sentiu suas pernas serem afastadas de leve para que Kagami se aproximasse. O hálito do avermelhado colidiu com sua derme extremamente sensível e isso o quase fez urrar em apreensão. Tentou levar uma de suas mãos ao cabelo vermelho para que agilizasse a felação, mas fora reprimido com um tapa em sua coxa. Quis protestar, mas acabou gemendo o nome do maldito quando sentiu os lábios dele encostarem em seu membro. Estava fodido.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Taiga... S-seu maldito! - Proferiu quando o outro começou a dar leves lambidas em sua glande enquanto massageava a parte interna de suas coxas desnudas. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Mas eu ainda não fiz nada Daiki! - A falsa inocência naquela fala descarada do ruivo quase o levou a insanidade total, queria esganá-lo ou retribuir o soco. Mas apenas gemeu uma nota mais elevada quando a felação se concretizou e o outro agora tinha por completo seu membro na cavidade bucal. Levantou o quadril simulando o coito e sentiu ardência em suas coxas em resposta ao seu ato, não era uma reprovação, pelo contrário, o ruivo não parou de sugá-lo. Nunca pensou que chegaria conclusão de que Kagami Taiga levava jeito para aquela atividade. Não se importaria em servir de cobaia para as técnicas que o outro aprendera.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando estava prestes a se desmanchar, decidiu parar a sucção. Sentiu vontade de rir quando notou um quê de decepção na expressão do ruivo, era um bastardo mesmo! Puxou-o para si e inverteu as posições ficando agora em cima, agora tinha uma visão completa do vermelho, que estava a personificação da cor, em decorrência das atuais marcas em seu corpo e do leve rubor em suas bochechas pelo esforço anterior. Quase interrompeu ato para perguntar se o baka não se importaria se por um acaso ele registrasse a visão que tinha em uma fotografia, colocaria junto das demais revistas de mulheres peitudas. -O que foi, gostou da visão?  - E como. Foi o que pensara, mas em vez de responder com palavras decidiu agir, desprendeu-se pelo torso de Kagami com beijos e mordidas, dando uma atenção para a clavícula bronzeada, que mais tarde viria a descobrir ser o “ponto fraco” do ruivo.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagami estava entretido demais ao ponto de não notar que o outro, através do tato buscava na mesinha de cabeceira um par de algemas. Quando se deu conta estava preso a cama do maior, não pode negar o desespero que se apoderou do seu corpo. Tentou miseravelmente se soltar, se debatia e tentava puxar o próprio braço. -Você só vai sair daí quando eu acabar baka, agora pare ou você vai se machucar. - Daiki falara olhando diretamente em seus olhos enquanto acariciava seu pulso algemado. Acompanhou a carícia com os olhos e questionou-se mentalmente a respeito do local onde teriam enterrado o corpo do verdadeiro Aomine. Parou com a resistência e viu o antigo rival deitar-se sob si iniciando um novo beijo, reconhecendo cada parte de seu corpo e fazendo questão de marcá-lo. Sentiu o tecido que a essa altura mal conseguia cumprir a função de cobrir sua intimidade, ser arrancado de seu corpo.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daiki fora bonzinho dessa vez, não o torturara, abocanhara seu membro de uma só vez. Com a mão que estava livre pressionou o azulado em direção ao seu falo. Estava uma perfeita bagunça, sabia que poderia facilmente ser confundido como parte da mobília daquele apartamento. Não conseguia segurar os suspiros, gemidos e os palavrões que saíam por sua boca enquanto o outro praticava a felação. Tão pouco conseguiu conter o jato de prazer na cavidade bucal de Aomine, que acabou por lamber os resquícios em toda sua extensão enquanto o encarava fixamente. Céus! Aquele homem iria o enlouquecer.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Por sua vez, o azulado estava maravilhado com o feito que conseguira. Ouvira o grito do outro quando atingira o ápice; o seu nome. Era um som do qual estranhamente apreciara e poderia facilmente se acostumar a ele. Voltou a se deitar por cima de Kagami que agora mais lembrava um gatinho manhoso do que um bravio tigre. Depositou um selar em seus lábios e mordiscou-o no maxilar, depois passou o indicador e o dedo médio sob a boca do ruivo que prontamente os abriu, facilitando a introdução. Quando teve a sensação de que já estavam bem lubrificados, passou o primeiro dígito na entrada do menor que acabou se contraindo involuntariamente. Notando a tensão que se apoderara do ruivo, decidiu relaxá-lo masturbando o membro de ambos simultaneamente enquanto adentrava o primeiro dígito. Começou a forçar a entrada, movimentando o dedo dentro do orifício e logo introduzindo o segundo realizando os movimentos que facilitariam no que estava por vir.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando sentiu que o tigre já investia contra seus dedos, retirou-os para substituí-los por seu falo. Olhou para Taiga esperando uma autorização que prontamente foi concedida e se forçou na direção do antigo rival, que apesar de previamente preparado, sentiu um incômodo em seu baixo ventre. Era uma queimação, uma pressão que dificultava a própria respiração. As mãos do ruivo foram de encontro aos ombros de Daiki, que entendeu o recado e parou com o que estava fazendo. -Você quer continuar? - Respirou fundo umas duas vezes antes de assentir para o rapaz e movimentar o quadril para continuasse. Fora o incentivo que o moreno precisava. Introduziu-se por inteiro e logo mais quando sentiu o ruivo relaxar os músculos, começou a estocá-lo.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estocava com firmeza. Uma de suas mãos ajudava-o a manter-se naquela posição enquanto a outra apoiava-se na cabeceira. Estavam em sincronia assim como quando jogavam uma das muitas partidas mano a mano que tiveram durante o colegial. Continuou projetando-se para frente, na tentativa de golpear a próstata alheia, o que dentro de mais algumas tentativas acabou se concretizando. Isso fez com que o ato se tornasse mais necessitado pelo ruivo, que implorou por mais rapidez. E Aomine assim o fez, diminuiu o espaço entre uma estocada e outra, por também estar próximo do seu ápice. Ficaram nessa por mais alguns minutos, com Daiki estocando repetidas vezes em sua próstata até que atingiu o prazer pela segunda vez naquele dia. -D-Daiki...- Gemeu o nome do desgraçado quando sentiu a conhecida fisgada em seu interior. Nunca fora muito fã do sexo matinal, mas confessava que aquela experiência tinha sido satisfatória. Mais umas investidas foram o suficiente para que o outro também alcançasse o prazer, preenchendo o seu interior enquanto gemia o seu nome praticamente sussurrando em seu ouvido.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O moreno caiu sob o outro, retirando-se de dentro dele logo após. Tratou também da soltura do punho de Taiga. -Oe! Saia de cima de mim. - O ruivo cutucava seu ombro com uma das mãos, sentia-se melecado, sujo; precisava de um banho e para isso aquela pantera precisava sair de seu caminho.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Não lembro de você reclamando disso agora a pouco... - A voz saíra abafada por estar com o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do bronzeado. Aomine levantou o rosto para que pudesse vislumbrar a expressão flamejante na face do outro. Sorriu ao vê-lo daquele jeito e por alguma razão até o momento desconhecida por si, beijou-o. -Vamos repetir isso. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aquilo não fora uma pergunta. Kagami o encarou e viu uma expressão semelhante a que o moreno fazia quando se autointitulava o melhor, o invencível. Por pouco não gemeu ao pensar na enrascada em que tinha se metido. -Bastardo! - O moreno o olhou confuso, teria dito algo de errado? Kagami não gostara daquela situação tanto quanto ele gostara? Mal sabia ele que a ofensa desta vez teria sido direcionada ao próprio ruivo, por ter cometido o erro de beber além da conta. Agora como consequência do seu erro, teria de lidar novamente com Aomine Daiki. Não mais o péssimo aluno, o antigo membro da geração dos milagres ou o pivô da equipe de basquete de Touou. Teria de se virar com Aomine Daiki 2.0, a versão atualizada. Estava fodido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, obrigada a todos que acompanharam Mistake, nos vemos em breve. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-O que você quer? - A voz preguiçosa do outro lado da linha era estranha para os ouvidos de Himuro. A breve concepção de que seu irmão sofrera um atentado e acabara sendo roubado a caminho do apartamento lhe fez empalidecer, havia um dedo de culpa sua afinal, se tivesse o acompanhado até a porta do imóvel ele não teria sido vítima de um marginal qualquer. -Oe! Se não ia dizer nada por que ligou? </p><p> </p><p>-Quem é você? O que está fazendo com o celular do meu irmão? - Ouviu um suspiro do outro lado. Ligara assim que recobrara a consciência do nascer do dia, fora preciso de um esforço maior para conseguir se livrar do abraço do namorado e ir até a cozinha do pequeno sobrado que dividia com o arroxeado para entrar em contato com Taiga, aproveitara a viagem para ligar a cafeteira e procurar algo para comerem. Não foi de espantar quando em uma divisória do armário, até o momento desconhecida por si, avistou algumas guloseimas que sem ao menos se dar o trabalho de contabilizar, sabia que ultrapassava o limite estabelecido pelo médico de Murasakibara. Teriamm uma conversa séria a respeito. </p><p> </p><p>Mas retornando para a realidade, estava em pé em sua cozinha, apoiado em uma bancada encarando a jarra da cafeteira encher enquanto esperava a resposta de sua questão, torcia para que tivesse sido um engano ocasionado por sua letargia matinal, e que seu irmão estivesse são e salvo, dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama. -Oficial Aomine Daiki; o que estou fazendo? Bom, estou atendendo sua ligação quando deveria estar dormindo. Eu é que deveria perguntar o que você está fazendo me ligando a essa hora da manhã? - O de cabelos negros retirou o aparelho de sua orelha e encarou a tela novamente para ter certeza do contato que escolhera, a foto que aparecia para si era de Taiga, não havia erro de sua parte. Havia? Ouviu um bocejar do tal oficia Aomine Daiki, o nome não lhe parecia estranho, mas não conseguia se recordar com precisão, sempre fora péssimo com nomes.  </p><p> </p><p>-Eu liguei para o meu irmão, este é o celular dele. Aconteceu algo com ele? Taiga foi preso? Ele ‘tá bem? Olha, nós nos excedemos na bebida ontem, mas ele não tem culpa! Eu juro que...- Tatsuya interrompeu a fala logo após o primeiro de muitos xingamentos proferidos pelo oficial. Observou que a cafeteira já tinha encerrado o processo e, com movimentos lentos, fora atrás de uma xícara para se servir, ainda estava um pouco sonolento. Sua rotina estava de cabeça para baixo agora que assumira a contabilidade do pequeno restaurante que abrira com Murasakibara, estava acostumado com uma rotina matinal bem regrada no seu antigo emprego e como agora trabalhava a maior parte do tempo no quarto improvisado de escritório, tinha começado a acordar mais tarde e trabalhar até altas horas da madrugada. Sua alimentação também pedia socorro, passava o dia a base de café e macarrão instantâneo. O namorado não estava melhor, alimentava-se com pequenos lanches e guloseimas durante o dia e a sua noite era reduzida a poucas horas de sono já que precisava despertar cedo se quisesse os melhores preços e as verduras mais frescas do mercado. A propósito, teria de acordá-lo, logo mais teriam de abrir o local, para sua sorte tinham funcionários de confiança que sabiam o gosto do arroxeado e já haviam comprado o necessário. Quem poderia imaginar que comandar o próprio negócio daria tanto trabalho? </p><p> </p><p>............................................................................. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Do outro lado do telefone o azulado xingava até sua última geração. Havia atendido o telefone de Kagami imaginando ser o seu, só notara a confusão quando a outra pessoa falara o nome do ruivo de farmácia. Apagaram na cama após copularem e não muito tempo depois começou a escutar o som irritante do aparelho, nu e cambaleante fora atrás do som até o interceptar no chão bagunçado do quarto em cima de uma das pilhas de roupa, deslizou o dedo sob a tela do aparelho muito similar ao seu, até mesmo em coloração e respondeu da melhor forma que o seu sono e sua irritação por ter sido acordado permitissem. </p><p> </p><p>-Taiga está bem, - Olhou pro outro que ainda dormia sem o menor lampejo daquele maldito ser competitivo que habitava dentro dele. Não conseguiu conter o leve sorriso que brotou em seus lábios. Prosseguiu com a explicação. -... não está mais algemado. - Proferiu a última frase recordando-se dos últimos momentos que tiveram, as argolas metálicas que anteriormente estiveram nos pulsos do tigre agora cintilavam na mesinha de cabeceira.  </p><p> </p><p>-Eu posso falar com ele? Devo contratar um advogado? - A preocupação do homem no outro lado da linha era realmente comovente. Não se recordava da árvore genealógica do rapaz em sua cama, mas tinha quase certeza de que se ele tivesse algum irmão, ele não residia naquele país. O questionaria depois, primeiro precisava contornar aquela situação e aproveitar as últimas horas daquela manhã no calor de seu leito, por um momento se daria o luxo de esquecer de todas as tarefas domésticas que teria de realizar. </p><p> </p><p>-Receio que não, ele está dormindo, mas assim que acordar será liberado. Não há necessidade da contratação de um profissional. - Ouviu um suspiro aliviado da outra parte e se preparava para desligar quando ouviu o homem mais uma vez. </p><p> </p><p>-Pode dar um recado a ele? - Himuro não esperou que o outro confirmasse, só o fato de não ter desligado já era um bom sinal, então prosseguira. -Peça para que ele ligue para Tatsuya. Himuro Tatsuya, o irmão dele, ele vai saber. Obrigada por cuidar do meu irmão oficial, tenha um bom dia. </p><p> </p><p>Himuro Tatsuya. Lógico, O ala de Yosen! Daiki sabia bem de quem se tratava, Momoi já discorrera sobre o de cabelos escuros e da ligação profunda que ele mantinha com o tigre. Poderia até sentir algo parecido com ciúmes se fosse alheio a história dele com o seu antigo colega de time. -Pode deixar, continuarei cuidando bem do seu irmão. - Foi praticamente imperceptível o duplo sentido nessa frase. Encerrou a chamada e dispôs o celular em cima da escrivaninha que tinha em seu quarto, assim ficaria mais fácil de encontrar quando o outro fosse embora. Deitou novamente em sua cama e quando estava com os olhos parcialmente fechados sentiu o outro se remexer sob o colchão e se aconchegar em seu corpo, depositando um leve selar em seu pescoço. É, poderia se acostumar com aquilo. </p><p> </p><p>O ruivo bocejara enquanto se desvencilhava do amorenado e preparava-se para levantar. Estava cansado, como se estivesse saindo de um plantão, devia aquilo ao homem ao seu lado e ao elevador quebrado que lhe fizera percorrer todo aquele caminho como um castigo. O contato gélido do piso com a pele sensível de seus pés trouxe à tona a dor de cabeça até o momento esquecida. Colocou os dedos em sua têmpora como se isso fosse capaz de aliviar a tremenda ressaca que estava sentindo. Levantou-se e sentiu o mundo rodar com pequenos pontos cintilantes, não mais efeito do álcool, mas das horas que ficara sem ingerir qualquer alimento. Ouviu um murmuro do outro, mas estava absorto demais para compreender de primeira o que ele dizia, ele pareceu entender seu estado pois repetiu com desinteresse. </p><p> </p><p>-Seu irmão pediu para que você ligasse para ele. A propósito, que bela bunda hein?! - Daiki que permanecia deitado e com olhos fechados, não conseguiu desviar do primeiro objeto que o outro encontrou pela frente. Fora atingido com um livro capa dura bem no meio das costas desnudas, aquilo doera e fora mais do que o suficiente para que o acordasse em definitivo. -Você ficou doido? - Sentou-se no colchão enquanto tentava inutilmente alisar o pedaço da carne maltratado, aquilo doeria por dias, tinha certeza. </p><p> </p><p>-Se eu fiquei louco? Como você pegou meu celular? Quando você falou com Himuro? - Mal despertara e já estava se estressando com aquele desgraçado, do jeito que as coisas andavam morreria dos nervos antes de atingir os cinquenta anos! Respirou fundo e tentou superar a pontada latejante em sua cabeça, apertou os olhos repetidas vezes para que se concentrasse e espantasse os insistentes pontos luminosos. Precisava comer. Olhou para o maldito que continuava alisando o lugar em que fora alvejado, não sentiu pena. -Daiki... - Sua voz falhara no meio da sentença, tinha medo da resposta. </p><p> </p><p>-Para os infernos Kagami! Eu só falei com o cara. - O azulado parecia magoado? Não tinha se acostumado com essa versão sentimentalista do outro, ainda lhe era estranho todas aquelas expressões e gestos. Tudo que fugisse do rotineiro sorriso sádico e provocador parecia anormal para seus olhos. Uma coisa era certa, estava sendo implicado em tudo aquilo, em todas as palhaçadas emocionais. Normalmente já tinha dificuldades com todos aqueles nuances partindo de outras pessoas, mas agora tinha o agravante Aomine Daiki. Estava fodido.  </p><p> </p><p>-O que você disse pra ele? - Torcia para uma resposta decente, mas sentia que aquilo era pedir muito para a falta de noção que comandava os atos do aho. Aquele lugar ficava pior todas as vezes que se dava o trabalho de olhar, será que o moreno desconhecia a palavra limpeza? O preconceito que carregava de que todos aqueles que seguiam a carreira militar eram extremamente organizados, caía por terra ao observar aquele chiqueiro. Se alegrava ao pensar que morava a um corredor de distância de todo aquele caos. A consciência disso também o fazia relembrar das circunstâncias que o levaram até aquele lugar e claro, da maldita porta. Será que Aomine esquecera do conserto? Deveria lembrá-lo antes de ir. Pelo roncar de seu estômago já deveria ser por volta do meio dia, a exaustão que atingiram fora tamanha que perderam a noção do tempo. Merda, ainda teria que se reportar para o supervisor e arranjar uma boa desculpa para conseguir mudar seu horário, não teria condições de trabalhar aquela noite. Precisava de um banho e de uma comida de qualidade. Estava tão tenso que daria preferência a banheira desta vez.  </p><p> </p><p>-Você sabe, o de sempre. - Daiki proferia tudo de forma calma, como se estivesse trajando as expressões de sua antiga luz. Não gostava do rumo que aquela história levava, o azulado parecia passivo demais, isso era um mau sinal. -...Que você tem uma bela bunda e como eu gostaria de que na próxima vez que transássemos, você ficasse de quatro. Acho que seria uma visão deliciosa, poderíamos até mesmo bater uma foto de recordação. - Seu queixo despencou com tamanha audácia, sentiu-se esquentar. Fechou as mãos e se preparou para saltar em cima do outro e golpeá-lo novamente quando ouviu a gargalhada dele ecoar por todo o cômodo. -Calma baka, estou brincando! - Kagami tremia nos pés da cama com as mãos preparadas, sentiu sua vida ser reduzida em uns cinco anos. Ainda não acreditava naquele bastardo, somente com a confirmação de Himuro se acalmaria. -Tinha que ver a ‘tua cara. - Aomine encenou uma expressão de pânico que se assimilasse a do ruivo. Lágrimas escorriam pela face morena enquanto ele se debatia em sua crise de riso, isso em nada ajudava Taiga, ao contrário, só intensificava o desejo dele de bater a cabeça do outro contra parede na falha tentativa de que entrasse algum juízo. -Ai... Ui, espera... Espera... V-você realmente acreditou? Céus, você realmente acreditou! - Ele tentava concluir enquanto recobrava o fôlego. Kagami era um tolo mesmo. </p><p> </p><p>-Bastardo! É claro que eu acreditei... - A pontada em sua cabeça se intensificava, decidiu ir embora, agora era pra valer. Pegou sua peça íntima que estava espalhada dentre uma das pilhas de roupa suja no chão e começou a caçar o restante de sua vestimenta. O moreno por sua vez, olhava a movimentação do ruivo pelo cômodo em silêncio, sentiu-se mal por um instante mínimo, provocá-lo sempre fora mais forte que sua consciência moral. Ficou ali apreciando a vista, as marcas no corpo bronzeado, as breves percas de equilíbrio, sabia que ele não estava cem por cento, parecia zonzo, mas conhecendo-o como um dia já o conheceu, sabia que ele não daria o braço a torcer para pedir ajuda. Notou ele apalpar os bolsos dos jeans recém colocados à procura do aparelho eletrônico, logo virando em sua direção como se perguntasse a localização exata, indicou com a cabeça o móvel onde o aparelho repousava, ato que prontamente fora compreendido </p><p> </p><p>O clima no quarto não era o dos melhores, como se estivessem fadados as intermináveis brigas e aos pequenos momentos de afeto, desejava que as coisas entre eles fossem diferentes. O ruivo parcialmente vestido, amparava-se na escrivaninha com o celular em mãos, tinha a leve impressão de que desmaiaria, sua visão ficara turva e suas pernas não correspondiam mais ao seu comando; queria sair daquele lugar, depois daria um jeito e se revolveria com aquele desgraçado. Estava com raiva dele, queria brigar, socá-lo por razões até mesmo desconhecidas, mas não tinha forças para isso no momento. Sentiu o calor do corpo do outro, o observou com ajuda do espelho, não poderia negar que o bastardo era irritantemente belo. Notara que ele ainda permanecia nu, o que o fez ruborizar levemente. Ele se aproximou, repousando o queixo na curvatura de seu pescoço e as mãos em seu torso, falava olhando diretamente em seus olhos através do reflexo. -Merda Bakagami, eu não disse nada para ele, nada sobre nós se é isso que te incomoda... - Nós? Mordeu o lábio inferior involuntariamente. Queria entender o que se passava naquela cabeça de vento, tentou replicar, mas o azulado fora mais rápido. -Eu confundi, ok? Eu confundi o meu celular com o seu, imaginei que fosse alguém tentando passar um trote ou um dos meus informantes, eu só me dei conta do engano quando ele disse o seu nome... - Ele desviara o olhar, encarando agora as próprias mãos em torno de sua cintura. -Eu menti, me apresentei como oficial, disse que estava cuidando de você e dei a entender que você tivesse passado a noite encarcerado, mas que logo poderia ir pra casa. Acredito que ele não tenha me reconhecido. - Poderia ter respondido algo, mas sua voz não saía e tudo só piorou com o olhar aterrorizado do outro em sua direção. -Caralho Kagami, você está pálido com uma folha de papel seu idiota.  </p><p> </p><p>Mais rápido do que suas pernas conseguiriam, o ruivo fora arrastado pelo moreno por todo o imóvel até chegarem na cozinha, onde fora largado sob uma cadeira e teve a boca violada com um punhado de sal e um copo de água. Sentia-se tal qual uma boneca de pano, sem estrutura corpórea e capaz de cair a qualquer momento. O azulado o acomodara no móvel e orientara manter-se com a cabeça para cima e o mais importante, não se render para o sono enquanto ele corria de volta para o quarto para se vestir minimamente, se o outro piorasse precisaria levá-lo para o hospital e de forma alguma faria isso nu. Taiga por sua vez seguira o conselho, logo depositando o copo na mesa ao seu lado, ficou encarando o teto da pequena cozinha angustiado. Não precisava cursar cinco anos de medicina para entender os efeitos do álcool no seu corpo, sua glicemia estava o alertando que os exageros não são convenientes. Suava frio, tremia e tinha vontade de vomitar ao mesmo tempo em que desejava dormir e esperar aquela tormenta passar. -Você ‘tá melhor? - Não se dignou a respondê-lo, estava mais preocupado em não cair do móvel. -É um idiota mesmo... E se eu não estivesse por perto? Você ficaria desmaiado naquela droga de apartamento, sozinho, até que alguém sentisse sua falta? - Não escutara uma mísera palavra dita pelo azulado, só sabia que o punhado de sal embaixo da sua língua fazia o efeito reverso em seu organismo e agora precisava vomitar e, talvez o próprio moreno fosse o alvo se não saísse de seu caminho. Empurrou-o e saiu correndo com o pouco de força e destreza que o restara e se despejou no vaso sanitário.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aomine assistia tudo do batente da porta, aproximou-se quando o outro terminara alisando suas costas e o recostando na parede fria do banheiro. Acionou a descarga, limpando a sujeira feita pelo ruivo. Resmungando sobre as atitudes inconsequentes e a idiotice do mais baixo, pegara uma toalha e começara a limpar os resquícios sob o olhar atento do ruivo. Aomine era estranho na concepção de Taiga, uma hora agia como um completo imbecil e depois estava ali ajoelhado diante de si cuidando e o ajudando. E isso o fazia odiá-lo. Odiava-o por não conseguir compreender o que ele realmente almejava com tudo aquilo. Ficou em pé com a ajuda do outro e sentiu os dedos esguios adentrar sua blusa, fazendo menção de retirá-la. -Oe, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Sua voz saíra mais rouca que o normal sua garganta estava dolorida.  </p><p> </p><p>-O que acha? Vou te dar um banho. - Era absurda a facilidade que ele tinha em dizer essas coisas sem ao menos ruborizar, Kagami tinha certeza que se não fosse o mal estar estaria mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.  </p><p> </p><p>-N-Não... Eu preciso ir pra casa... E-eu tenho... - De forma falha tentou retirar as mãos do moreno de seu corpo. </p><p> </p><p>-Você não consegue ficar nem em pé sozinho seu teimoso de merda, para de frescura Kagami! Vou te dar um banho e você vai ficar deitado até eu conseguir fazer algo pra comermos, quando e se você melhorar, eu te deixo ir pro seu apartamento. - Apesar de sua resistência, Aomine fez com que erguesse os braços para que se despisse. -Só me deixe cuidar de você inferno. - O azulado proferira a última sentença muito próximo de si, praticamente com a testa colada a sua, enquanto apertava sua cintura para lhe sustentar naquela posição. A lufada de ar que saía dos lábios amorenados era contrastava com a sua atual temperatura corpórea, lhe causando arrepios. Suas mãos que anteriormente tentaram afastá-lo, agora repousavam na parte inferior de sua coluna.  </p><p> </p><p>Parou de relutar, dando sinal verde para o outro que com dificuldade abaixou seu jeans deixando-o apenas de cueca. Olhou questionador para o maior que apenas murmurou que lhe emprestaria uma das suas depois. Foi sendo conduzido para o chuveiro e quase gemeu de prazer quando sentiu a água morna acariciar sua pele, estava precisando daquilo mais do que imaginava. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o contato do líquido e sentiu o aperto em sua cintura ser suavizado, não houve tempo para contestações, logo sentira os dedos do amorenado massageando seu couro cabeludo, ele realmente lhe banharia. Como se interceptasse sua próxima ação, conseguiu ouvi-lo. -Não, seus olhos vão arder, fique parado. - Logo sentiu ele acariciar seus fios para enxaguá-los, tinha quase certeza de que não havia necessidade de tal afago para realizar a limpeza completa. Aomine passara o sabonete por todo o seu corpo, lhe entregando o item apenas para que fizesse a higienização de suas partes íntimas. Sua pressão se normalizava aos poucos. Terminaram o banho e fora deixado enrolado em uma toalha, como uma criança, enquanto o outro ia atrás de roupas que pudessem lhe servir e que estivessem limpas. Tão logo o moreno retornara estendendo em sua direção uma cueca, uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de manga comprida. -Precisa de ajuda para se secar também? - Moveu a cabeça em negativa e fora deixado sozinho novamente. Daiki saíra com as suas roupas sujas em direção a área de serviço do apartamento.  </p><p> </p><p>Enquanto secava-se conseguiu ouvir um bater de panelas, não sabia se ficava aterrorizado com a ideia dele se propor a cozinhar especialmente para si ou com a mera insinuação de que teria que comer qualquer coisa que lhe fosse ofertada por ele, tinha medo da experiência maluca que pudesse sair daquele lugar considerando a inaptidão do outro para tal arte. As roupas que lhe foram emprestadas serviram bem, apesar da blusa ser um ou dois dedos a mais nas mangas, nada que o perturbasse, estava melhor e quente. Claro, o cheiro dele vinha como um bônus. -Estou fazendo um caldo de legumes, precisa comer algo leve. - Assustou-se com a entrada abrupta do outro. -Você está melhor? - Ele se aproximou retirando a toalha sobre seus ombros, deixando-a no balcão da pia. O moreno selou seus lábios e juntou suas mãos entrelaçando-as enquanto o arrastava em direção ao quarto. Quase o questionou a respeito do tempo em que ficara dentro do banheiro ou se havia outro alguém dentro do apartamento quando notou o quarto, pois o cômodo parecia mais limpo e organizado, ou seja, com menos roupas no chão e os lençóis da cama trocados e esticados, se tratando do azulado aquilo era uma faxina e tanto. Quase, porque o outro o ajudara a deitar na cama e o cobrira com uma manta, comunicando que retornaria para a cozinha e que logo o convocaria para a refeição. Kagami jura que tentou se levantar para o auxiliar na tarefa, mas só conseguiu aprofundar o rosto do travesseiro e dormir.  </p><p> </p><p>.......................................................... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aomine agora devidamente trajado e mais tranquilizado, remexia o caldo de legumes. Não era nenhum chef, mas sabia fazer o mínimo para sua sobrevivência, aprendera aquele prato com sua querida mãe. Ela o quis preparar para morar sozinho, sabia que dependendo da disposição de Daiki ele passaria os dias a base de fast-food. Ouviu o interfone e interrompeu a atividade para atendê-lo, o porteiro gostaria de saber se autorizava a entrada do chaveiro, confirmando a entrada, esperou mais alguns minutos para que avistasse o sujeito.  Deixou-o consertando a fechadura para que pudesse finalizar a refeição. Ficara preocupado com o estado do ruivo idiota, não eram mais adolescentes, ele deveria saber que bebida em excesso tem lá suas consequências.  </p><p> </p><p>O ruivo. Mordeu o lábio quando recordou das cenas que tiveram, ainda lhe parecia surreal o antigo pivô da Seirin tão entregue, era tentador demais. Nunca sentiu a necessidade de se rotular, gostava de garotas peitudas e de ruivos de farmácia de quase dois metros de altura, e estava tudo bem, poderia conviver com essa realidade. Se Satsuki o ouvisse falar desta maneira puxaria sua orelha por ter demorado tanto para cair na real, a rosada sempre insinuara coisas entre os dois no tempo de colegial, mas sempre desconversara, não queria pensar a respeito de questões que não tinha confiança. Eram muitas dúvidas e definitivamente não nascera para sofrer por amor não correspondido, mas agora tendo a convicção de que não seria renegado, permitiu-se olhar para algo até então esquecido. Fora despertado pelo chamar do homem que consertava sua porta, apagando o fogo e indo na direção do senhor, prontamente acertando o valor do serviço e se despedindo do mesmo. Estava satisfeito, tinha uma coisa a menos para se preocupar, testou a nova fechadura já trancando o apartamento e indo em direção ao seu quarto. O tigre ocupava a cama inteira e dormia pacificamente, decidiu perdurar o descanso dele por mais um tanto enquanto recolhia o resto de peças e tentava organizar aquele campo minado, também não seria ideal comer o caldo fervente, não queria outra complicação.  </p><p> </p><p>Na terceira vez que realizava o percurso quarto e área de serviço, decidiu acordá-lo.  </p><p> </p><p>-Kagami... Acorda... - Falara de forma amena enquanto chacoalhava o ombro do outro que continuava ressonando. -Acorda Taiga! - Gritara para que o outro conseguisse despertar, era maldade pura considerando o estado de desespero que esse despertou, mas precisava tirá-lo da cama e servir algo para que comesse. - Já alcançavam a metade da tarde e ainda não tinham ingerido nada. -Não me olhe assim, você não acordaria de outra forma. Vem, vamos comer.  </p><p> </p><p>Taiga aceitou a mão que lhe foi estendida e seguiram para a cozinha, ainda meio zonzo sentou-se de frente para o outro que o serviu com uma porção generosa do tal caldo. O ruivo não conseguiu esconder a surpresa quando dera a primeira colherada e apreciara o gosto, era realmente bom. Olhou desconfiado para o moreno, primeiro ele ofereceu banhá-lo, depois o quarto parecera arrumado e agora isto, será que ele mantinha uma governanta em cativeiro? Se estapeou mentalmente por tal consideração, deveria estar enlouquecendo, talvez essa fosse a consequência de conviver e ficar aos cuidados de Aomine Daiki. -O que foi? Por que está me olhando com essa cara? A comida está ruim? Você ‘tá passando mal de novo? - Ficou atordoado com tamanha afobação e preocupação estampada na face morena. Por um ímpeto, largou o talher e puxou-o para um beijo afetuoso. Interrompendo o ósculo com pequenos selares, sorrindo quando se afastou. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami não olhou para a expressão descrente, muito menos para as bochechas levemente rosadas de Aomine, ele simplesmente voltou a comer. Porque sentiu-se leve e feliz perto dele, porque tinha a sensação de que os toques, afagos, selares e coisas do gênero se tornavam cada vez mais naturais naquela relação. Gostaria de que fosse assim, lutaria por isso se preciso fosse. Queria estar com ele por mais insana que aquela ideia lhe parecesse, algo dentro de si clamava por uma continuidade, por mais e não negaria este desejo. Com a ciência dessa vontade movimentou a cabeça em negativa. </p><p> </p><p>Do outro lado da mesa, ainda incrédulo com a iniciativa Aomine ouviu o ruivo murmurar quando lhe observou de soslaio. -Idiota.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa história foi publicada em demais plataformas pela mesma autora, sob mesmo user.<br/>Quaisquer comentários serão bem vindos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>